fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Total Drama Competition Episode 2: The Teams
Episode 2: The Teams Chris says, "Last time on Total Drama Competition, we met the campers. But after a lot quit, not many were left. Who will be eliminated in this episode of Total Drama Competition?" The theme song plays. Chris says, "Ok. It's time to pick the teams. I'll pick the captains. There will five teams. So to make the teams even three competitors will not be picked. The not picked contestants will be eliminated. So the pickers are Courtney, Harold, Trent, Bridgette, and Lindsay. Pick in that order." Courtney says, "I pick Alejandro." Harold says, "I pick LeShawna." Trent says, "I pick Owen." Bridgette says, "I pick Geoff." Lindsay says, "I pick Beth." Alejandro whispers to Courtney, "Pick Heather." Courtney whispers, "No." Alejandro whispers, "Fine." Courtney says, "I pick Justin." Harold says, "I pick Ezekiel." Trent says, "I pick DJ." Bridgette says, "I pick Sadie." Lindsay says, "I pick Izzy." Courtney says, "I pick Katie." Harold says, "I pick Noah." Trent says, "I pick Tyler." Bridgette says, "I pick Eva." Lindsay says, "I pick Blaineley." Courtney says, "I pick Heather." Harold says, "I pick Mister Coconut." Trent says, "I pick Zoey." Bridgette says, "I pick Dakota." Lindsay says, "I pick Dawn." Courtney says, "I pick Mike." Harold says, "I pick Sam." Trent says, "I pick Anne Maria." Bridgette says, "I pick Lightning." Lindsay says, "I pick Brick." Courtney says, "I pick Cameron." Harold says, "I pick Scott." Trent says, "I pick Silent B." Bridgette says, "I pick Staci." Lindsay says, "I pick Blossom." Courtney says, "I pick Oscar." Harold says, "I pick Milo." Trent says, "I pick Bea." Bridgette says, "I pick Shellsea." Lindsay says, "I pick Clamantha." Courtney says, "I pick Ferb." Harold says, "I pick Phineas." Trent says, "I pick Isabella." Bridgette says, "I pick Buford." Lindsay says, "I pick Candace." Courtney says, "I pick Baljeet." Harold says, "I pick Spongebob." Trent says, "I pick Sandy." Bridgette says, "I pick Patrick." Lindsay says, "I pick Misses Puff." Courtney says, "I pick Mister Krabs." Harold says, "I pick Squidward." Trent says, "I pick Lilly." Bridgette says, "I pick Oliver." Lindsay says, "I pick Miley." Courtney says, "I pick Jimmy." Harold says, "I pick Sheen." Trent says, "I pick Carl." Bridgette says, "I pick Judy." Lindsay says, "I pick Hugh." Courtney says, "I pick Jake." Harold says, "I pick Finn." Trent says, "I pick Princess Bubblegum." Bridgette says, "I pick Lady Rainicorn." Lindsay says, "I pick Marceline." Courtney says, "I pick Kowalski." Harold says, "I pick Private." Trent says, "I pick Skipper." Bridgette says, "I pick Rico." Lindsay says, "I pick Trixie." Courtney says, "I pick Timmy." Harold says, "I pick Cosmo." Trent says, "I pick Wanda." Bridgette says, "I pick Lazlo." Lindsay says, "I pick Raj." Chris says, "Ok PJ, Gabe, and Teddy are out. Go to the boat of losers." PJ, Gabe, and Teddy walk down the dock of shame to the boat of losers. The boat drives away. Chris says, "See you next time on Total Drama Competition."